Red Eyed Vixen
by CloudedMindx
Summary: Sk&Bp Spoilers! Rose Gets Turned On Her Mission To 'Save' Dimitri And Now She Has To Live All Eternity As A Strigoi, What Happens When She Meets Her Strigoi Lover And Their Nature Gets The Best Of Them. WARNING MATURE CONTENT, SWEARING AND LEMONS!
1. The Hunt Begins

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Couldn't resist it when this idea popped into my head_

_Without further delay here is my new VA FF Red Eyed Vixen, be warned there will be hot, vampire sex coming up in chapters, what that means? Sex and blood_

_This will be Beta'd, but I am posting this chapter Un-Beta'd _

_Enjoy!_

_R&R_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

I WAS QUITE LITERALLY IN THE FIGHT OF MY LIFE.

I had to hold on for as long as I could, I had to make sure I never let go, because if I did I would lose everything I had worked so hard to keep.

"Let go, you won't win this!" Her taunting voice sneered.

"Never, you'll have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged, little girl."

Oh, that was the last straw; I was pulling out the big guns now.

If I let go she would be pushed back from the force and I would use that window to pull my stake out of the belt around my hips and push it up her ribs, piercing her heart.

It would be worth it, one less of these _people_ in the world. It was far too risky though, I could lose it forever. So I decided to be sneaky with this attack and get her to let go and my life would stay the same, I would be able to go on living.

"Ohmy_God_! Boots 75% off!" In her distraction of what I had said she loosened her grip and I snatched the jacket from her and ran to the checkout, pushing past other woman fighting over various articles of clothing and accessories as I made it to the check out chick.

I handed over the jacket I had been fighting over and paid.

_It was worth it_, I thought as I left the shop and headed in the direction of my, more or less, home.

The jacket was the final touch for my outfit for my first night out in Novosibirsk. It was black leather, waist length biker jacket and it was all mine.

It was just perfect for my Strigoi hunting tonight and every other night until I could find and kill the one I was here for.

Hey, if I was going to die, I would do it in style.

###

I was ready. My hair was tied up to show my 'vulnerable' artery but it hung low to cover my two molnija marks. I was sure that Strigoi could suss out that I was not human, but half, a dhampir, a trained hunter of their kind, but hopefully they didn't know I had not completed my training, I was not a full guardian, still a novice, a drop out. I had abandoned my Moroi.

That memory always hit hard. I had not only abandoned my charge but my best friend. Vasilisa 'Lissa' Dragomir, the last of her blood line and probably future queen of the Moroi if Tatiana had her way.

I had left Lissa behind at St. Vladimir's to hunt the man I loved, to free him from a cursed life as the immortal undead. A Strigoi. Lissa didn't know about Dimitri and me and how deep our love went, so she didn't understand why I _had_ to do this. I had made him a promise, one he had also made me. If either of us were turned, we would rather die than stay that way. I was keeping my promise to him, setting his soul free. My Dimitri would not want to live this way and I would not let him, even if I died too.

As it happened so often when I thought of her, I was pulled into Lissa's head. Sometimes our bond really pissed me off.

_I don't have time for this, Strigoi to hunt, lovers to kill, drinks to drown my sorrows in..._

I looked and saw that Lissa, Eddie, Christian and Adrian were all gathered around a table in the library. Saying they didn't look suspicious was like saying I was a transvestite with a peanut fetish, a very low chance.

"We need to find her," Adrian was saying with high determination and arrogance. Yup, he was a royal alright, an Ivashkov none the less.

"She doesn't want to be found," Lissa said miserably. It had hurt her deeply when I left, I knew she felt as if I loved Dimitri more than her, but my love for Dimitri was emotional and physical and was something I would do over and over again even if I knew the outcome, he was my true love, the love of my life. I had to do this for him as he would do the same for me.

"Rose will come back if she wants." Christian spoke calmly, trying to transcend that to the group, only Eddie seemed to agree.

"And if she doesn't what then? She's dead?" Lissa asked in outrage, getting up from her seat she glared at them all and left to her dorm, one she had to herself.

She was sitting on the bed when a knock sounded. She didn't move and I knew I should get out of her head and go hunting but curiosity got the best of me.

"You know," an all too familiar voice sounded as the door shut. "If you want to keep people out, you should really lock that."

Lissa sighed. "What do you want Adrian?"

"To help you find her." Lissa's head picked up as she looked into Adrian's emerald green eyes. She trusted him, he had never lied to her before and she knew how much I meant to him, even if I didn't.

"I don't even know where to begin and even if I did, I couldn't, she needs to do this alone." No matter how much she wanted me to come home, she knew I wouldn't give up.

"She may say that but I think she is just putting a brave face on, no one could go through what she has all alone..." His voice was fading; I was being pulled back into the real world, or my world.

"Where do we start...?" I was pulled out of her thoughts and brought back to my crappy little 'home' in Russia.

"Dammit!" I yelled in frustration.

Why do I always get pulled back into reality when I am just finding out what she is up to? Really, is this some kind of cosmic screw you!

I had to go hunting, I had to find Dimitri and free him.

I was dressed and armed. My weapons were made up of, a handgun filled with silver bullets, a stake that I had fashioned to look like an ordinary dagger and handcuffs made of pure silver so when I interrogated Strigoi, they couldn't claw my eyes out. My hunting gear was a tank top, shorts and my leather jacket.

I was ready to go, and I hoped I would find Dimitri soon so I could return home.

I walked through the unfamiliar streets of Novosibirsk, not knowing where to go to hunt Strigoi, perhaps a club or a cliché dark alley?

I stopped on the corner of some unknown street to get my bearings.

_Come on Rose, you can do this just—_

I felt him before I saw him. The nausea that accompanied a close Strigoi alerted me to his presence.

I was thrown back into an alley and as I stood the vampire charged at me, causing my back to slam against the concrete below. My stake was below me, I wouldn't be able to reach it and stab this guy, but I didn't want to, he may know Dimitri, he may know where to find him, or if he's still alive.

_The gun!_

I was able to pull the gun from my belt and fired a silver bullet through his thigh. He screeched in pain and I took my chance to get up. I pulled my stake out and slammed it into the Strigoi's chest, not hitting the heart but if he so much as squirmed it would.

"Move and you die." He stopped moving, but stared straight at my face.

"I know you," he said in an American accent. Thank whatever god there was that I didn't have to use my sketchy Russian.

I froze, how he could know me when I had never in my life seen him before, was beyond me.

"You were one of the ones at St Vladimir's?" I asked, hoping I was right and he nodded. "You know Dimitri Belikov?" He nodded again and I breathed in, not realising that I had held my breath.

"Where is he?"

The Strigoi laughed. "He will find you soon enough, don't worry about that." The tone and laugh was dark and sinister.

I loosened my stake a little so that if he moved it wouldn't pierce his heart, but it would be a bitch.

"Why do you say that?" I gritted out.

"You've come here to find him; it is only natural that he would want to find you too."

"Don't fuck with me."

"Oh, fucking is one of the many things I would do with and _too_ you." Ugh!

"Is Dimitri looking for me?" I was getting tired of these games, I could have handcuffed him, but if I moved to reach them, he could escape; besides he was being cooperative without having to be restrained.

"Is your name Rose Hathaway?" Slowly I nodded and he laughed, a more cheerful one than before but was still enough to send a slice of fear down my spine.

I was so distracted by the thought of Dimitri looking for me that I didn't see his fist move and punch me back. I still had a hard grip on my stake, and that came out too, missing his heart.

"I'm going to enjoy fucking you!" He yelled as he ran towards me.

I got up and braced myself. The Strigoi slammed into me and I was pushed into the dark brick wall by the force of it. I got back up and ran for him, the two of us colliding until he pulled me to the ground, straddling me. I had an opening as he bent his head, fangs protruding, towards my neck. I was able to life my stake up and shove it through his back, at the right angle, and pierce his heart. The Strigoi screamed in pain and I gave the stake a twist, shredding his heart and the Vampire screamed no more.

I got up, pushing him off of me. I looked down at the corpse, my breath uneven.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

* * *

_So how was that?_

_Let me know what you think, and I'm planning on Dimitri not making an appearance until later. _

_Now, this will not be updated until I finish at least ONE of my current stories (Stolen Heart, Taken or Lesson Learned) as the same goes for __**Golden Eyed Jealousy **__and the concluding chapters of __**Spirit Bound, The Return**_

_So, hope you guys liked chapter one!_

_Review!_

_Xoxo _


	2. Punched Out

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_*Innocent face*_

_I know you are all very excited for this update and I'm glad._

_So good news is I have planned this WHOLE fiction so I will not be winging it or having certain parts in my head AND I have a copy of the plan on my Laptop (seeing as I have a charger) and another on my USB._

_Bad news a LOT of you will hate me by the end of this for what I am planning (already you're thinking up scenarios) This chapter is also short, but that is because in later chapters there is A LOT going on and they will be much longer, the beginning couple are always short in my fics as they set the story and plot up, also if they were 10, 000 drabbling words no one would be interested. _

_No, I do not own this series, or the characters (besides a later one that will be of my own creation) _

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

I COLLAPSED THE SECOND I WALKED INTO MY ONE BEDROOM STUDIO APARTMENT.

That Strigoi didn't put up a weak fight. He was actually one of the stronger ones, but from his sloppiness I could tell he was not a Dhampir before he was awakened, which had me wondering how a fight with Dimitri was going to go. Not only was he 'undead' he was a badass guardian too, beat up his own father when he was just thirteen years old. That was pretty impressive. He had also taught me all my moves, so we would be at a stalemate.

I was so not looking forward to that fight, but it was the reason I was in Russia, now I _knew_ he was here and I had my work cut out for me.

Facing Dimitri, I was pretty sure I could handle that, but killing Dimitri? That would break me, but it had to be done. I remembered him telling me that he would rather die than stay a Strigoi, would rather be killed than stay that way. It was an unspoken promise between us, and I was carrying it out, even if I died too.

As I crawled into my double bed and curled up under the covers, I passed out almost immediately, but instead of dreaming, I remembered, memories of a time when life seemed so trivial.

* * *

**(A/N: These next parts in italics will ALL be parts from books 1-3, you can skip if you wish or read and recap)**

"_More to it than just using the stake," said Dimitri in his old-and-wise way. "You've still got to subdue them. And you've got to bring yourself to kill them." _

"_You might still hesitate," said Dimitri. "And that hesitation could kill you. And her." _

"_Then how do you make sure you don't hesitate?" _

"_You have to keep telling yourself that they __**aren't **__the same people you knew..."_

_Swallowing, I asked again, "Do you think I'm pretty?"_

_He regarded me with utter seriousness, like he always did. "I think you're beautiful."_

"_Beautiful?" _

"_You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes." _

"_Do __**not**__ do that again," he said stiffly._

"_Don't kiss me back then," I retorted._

"_I love you, Roza." He kissed me again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."_

"_And I won't let anything happen to you," I promised. "I love you." He kissed me again, swallowing off any other words I might have added._

_He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flicked up and made contact with my own._

_I heard another scream—this time it was my own._

_..._

_Turning away, I stared at the long road winding off ahead of me. I sighed. This trip might take awhile._

"_Then start walking, Rose," I muttered to myself. _

_I set off; off to kill the man I loved._

* * *

I awoke my breath heavy from the onslaught of memories, all with Dimitri in them.

I tried so hard not to think of him, but when I slept I was at my weakest point, and my brain would let all of the memories of mine and his time together claw up inside of me. I missed him, so much. I wished it had been me that the blonde Strigoi killed, not him, he was so good, so pure, so brave and strong, in that one moment of weakness, that moment of making sure I was okay cost him his life.

"Ugh!" I threw the covers off and looked out of my single window. Well there was a plus, it was nearly sundown, and I needed to cool off before my next hunt, and I knew the perfect way how.

Shopping!

Shopping always made me feel better, how very materialistic of me, but looking at all the clothes I wanted was always a comfort, god I was selfish!

"No, no shopping." I muttered to myself, I wouldn't stoop that low and end up using all of Adrian's money.

Instead I decided upon going for a jog, the sweat that would induce would calm my nerves down before my next hunt, with the memories fresh in my mind, I could only hope that I did not encounter Dimitri tonight seeing as it would be near impossible to kill him.

I dressed in a plain tank top, cotton short shorts and sneakers. I grabbed a zip up jacket and my keys, locking my apartment as I left the building.

I ran along the near deserted streets of Novosibirsk, going past the occasional beggar and taking note of their spot.

_They would be easy pickings for a hungry Strigoi. A hungry, stalker Strigoi..._

I shook my head, no need to think of Dimitri as my own personal _dead_ stalker.

I continued my run at a slower pace, looking for any dark alley ways that Strigoi could inhabit. Though, I had absolutely _**no**_ clue where Strigoi settled down, perhaps they liked dark corners or maybe they lived in apartments, with tinted windows or glass that doesn't let the sun in but lets you stand in front of it without dying, or getting sunburnt.

I candidly hadn't given it much thought.

I was lost in my thoughts when I realised the sun had gone down and I had been jogging, needlessly, for awhile.

"Shit," I muttered, turning and heading back in the direction I thought my apartment was in. I was vulnerable now, the moon was out and Strigoi would be hunting, and me, a weapon less, under trained guardian was at the top of their menu.

I picked up the pace as I felt the nausea that always came when Strigoi were about. Thank whatever god there was for that warning, though I wished it wasn't something that made me feel so crappy.

I was unprepared for what came.

Not one Strigoi, but three circled around me; I was there prey and they the predators.

_Shit, what am I going to do?_

I couldn't go home, they would follow me, I had no weapons and there was nothing around me that would be suitable. I was seriously screwed.

"You are as pretty as your reputation precedes you." The middle Strigoi said, licking his lips. "I wonder how you will taste."

"Too bad you'll never know." I put on a brave front but I knew the odds were stacked against me, I took a step back and in the blink of an eye my arms were pinned behind me and two Strigoi now stood before me, the other one holding me firmly causing me to become immobile.

"Well, well, you are not as strong as I thought; I expected more of a fight from you." He shrugged. "Oh well," and then he was in front of me, grabbing a handful of my hair and then I felt a sharp pain in my neck followed by a blissful cloud.

I knew that feeling, he had bitten me and he was _draining_ me.

I was about to die and I hadn't even been able to save Dimitri.

I failed.

I felt something wet pressed against my lips and swallowed without thinking, it tasted too good, I latched on for more and kept sucking the liquid and never wanting to let go. O felt myself drop and grip something cold; I felt a hand on my hair, stroking, whispering, telling me how good I was and to keep drinking. I listened.

A delicious feeling spread throughout me and I gripped tighter as I felt a tug at my neck. I finally unlatched myself, not before I saw a figure, a familiar figure.

"Dim-tri..?" I croaked.

Those were my last words, I felt my eyes droop, my pulse drop and my body change.

And then all I saw was a black abyss and then I saw nothing at all.

* * *

_Love you?_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Life's a bitch and then you die

**A/N: **_Hey all!_

_So, here is the newest chapter for Red Eyed Vixen, written by the new writer of this fic; __**vnsjvhgs**_.

_Now, to clear a few things up;_

_This will be the only chapter I put here, the rest will be here; __**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/8078504/1/Red_Eyed_Vixen **_

_I will be acting as a beta for this story. _

_Okay? _

_So enjoy _

_Xox_

* * *

Red eyes were not a nice thing to wake up to. As soon as my eyes had focused on Dimitri's Strigoi ones, my hands shot out and slammed against his chest as I hurriedly tried to put a little distance between us. I turned my eyes down as I shoved him away, not wanting, or needing to look at him any longer. My strength caught me off guard as he was knocked off of his feet, and by the look on his face, it had had the same effect on him. He laughed quietly as he pushed himself off of the ground.

"Roza," he murmured, his voice like liquid honey, "I've been waiting for you to open your eyes." He closed the space between us in two steps, and a warning growl ripped from my lips. Slowly, tauntingly, he ran the back of his finger down my cheek and smiled.

"You're still so soft . . . ."

I knocked his hand away and stumbled backwards. I allowed myself half a second to take in my surroundings and locate the doors and windows, and then returned my eyes to Dimitri.

I didn't doubt that he'd overpower me if I chose to fight him. Though I'd knocked him over earlier, I lacked the strength I'd need to take him down again and I'd left my stake back at my apartment anyway. I could only stay or run and neither looked too appealing.

If I stayed, I'd maybe regain a little clarity and later kill Dimitri, but I didn't think I'd be alive long enough to have the chance to do that. If I ran, I could potentially keep myself from death another day, but I didn't know what waited on the other side of those windows and doors. Either way, my chances of survival looked slim, almost non-existent. And that sucked.

"You look . . . troubled, Roza. Are you not pleased to see me?"

I took another step back and shook my head. Then it struck me. I really wasn't pleased to see him.

Upon regaining consciousness, Dimitri had only been another Strigoi to me, not the man who owned my heart and body. That revelation upset me a little. If Dimitri didn't own my heart, then who did? I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and concentrated on trying to establish my next move.

"You haven't killed me yet," I flinched at the sound of my raspy voice, "why?"

Dimitri frowned, "I don't want to kill you."

"I don't trust you."

"I'm not asking you to. But I'm not going to hurt you, Roza." His voice sounded so sincere I almost, almost thought he was telling the truth.

"Then what do you want?"

He stalked towards me, and whispered one word.

"You."

Dimitri tucked my hair behind my ear and slowly moved his mouth toward mine . . . and a little red light went off in my head. My knee collided with his groin at the same time my head crashed into his, and then I ran. I sprinted towards the door closest to me, not stopping to think about where it would lead me, or the chances of another Strigoi waiting on the other side of it. I tugged on the brass door knob and the door clicked open, and sparing a small glance over my shoulder, I found Dimitri leaning against the far wall, a smirk on his face and some unknown emotion blazing in his eyes. I didn't know why he wasn't running after me, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I turned away from him and bolted out of the room, and only let myself stop after the icy night air was the only thing surrounding me.

I looked down at my white cotton shorts, stained with someone's blood, and cursed. My top and trainers had survived, though I'd lost my keys and jacket somewhere along the way. The lost keys didn't bother me, seeing as I had no idea what direction my apartment was in, and how far it was.

Not wanting to stop any longer than I had to, I started to run again, and tried to ignore my throat's pleads for water. A little later I came across a narrow dirt road, and followed it to a small country town. I slowed down and wandered the streets, looking for a car that didn't have an alarm and that no one would miss. God must have loved me, because soon, a small red Toyota Corolla Hatchback came into view.

I tugged my top off and wrapped it around my fist, and then looked around for any movement before punching in the back window. I reached my hand in and unlocked the front door, and then slid into the car, and dropped my top onto the passenger's seat. I opened the glove compartment and sorted through its contents in search of a screwdriver. I didn't find one. I sighed and got out of the car, and then silently walked around to the back yard of the nearest house. The tin shed that stood in the corner of the yard looked helpful, and thankfully it wasn't locked. The moonlight that streamed through the window helped to locate a small toolbox on a shelf to my right, and I found a flat screwdriver relatively quickly.

Back in the car, I pushed the screwdriver into the ignition and turned, and then drove.

The little digital clock on the dashboard read 3:47 a.m. when the car rolled to a stop a few blocks away from my apartment complex. The three hour drive had been particularly painful, though I'd improved my-driving-while-map-reading skill. I reached over and snatched up my tank top and took the coins that sat on the dashboard, and then stumbled out of the car, and started the daunting walk home. All I wanted to do was cuddle up to my pillow and sleep for a day or two. I wasn't physically tired, but my mind was.

A few drunken men staggered by, reeking so strongly of alcohol that I started to feel a little tipsy, and none of them spared me a second glance like others so often did. I knew I looked like hell, covered in blood and dirt and God knows what else, so I started to walk faster, all the more eager to get in the safe confines of my apartment. They stopped at a pay phone three or four metres from the car I'd ditched and called for a cab to take them to another bar. Their slurred voices faded as I rounded a corner and stopped to pull my tank top over my head.

I'd started my walk home again when I remembered my lost keys. I couldn't get into my apartment without them, and I wasn't going to wait until morning to call the landlady to collect a spare. I didn't want a spare, either, I wanted the locks changed. Dimitri could have taken my keys, and if he didn't know where I lived already, it wouldn't take him much to find out. I knew that he could just knock my door down, but at least I'd feel a little safer with a new lock. My mind made up, I backtracked to the pay phone the men had been at, and pushed a coin into the slot. I dialled a twenty-four hour locksmith and told him I'd meet him outside my apartment in a half hour.

Once I'd finally made it to the front steps of my apartment complex, I thought of a failsafe excuse for the blood and mud covering my clothes. I'd gone for a run, slipped and rolled down a hill, catching my thigh on something sharp on the way. My keys had fallen on the way, and it'd been too dark for me to find them. I didn't have my phone with me, so I had to walk home, and it'd taken a long time because of my leg. The locksmith had to buy that. I sat down on the steps and dropped my head into my hands and waited.

A few minutes later, a red Cherokee turned down the street and parked a little down the road. A man emerged from the driver's door and started towards me, a toolbox in his hand and a small smile on his face. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, and had inky black hair that stood up in all directions and dark grey eyes that looked black under the street lights. I got to my feet and shook the hand that he held out as he introduced himself as Logan Smalls. I tried to ignore his eyes that lingered on my chest and buzzed us into the building, and tried to make small talk as we made our way to my apartment. He didn't ask about the mess covering me, but I told him my cover story anyway, not wanting to let his mind have the chance to come up with any other potentially drastic scenarios.

Logan told me about his seven month old son and ex-fiancée as he worked on my door, and stopped at one point to show me a picture of the little chubby boy. The baby didn't look anything like him, though the cheeky half-smile that graced his son's face looked a lot like the one he had when he stepped out of his car. I'd handed him back his wallet and watched him play with the lock, and even offered to hand him his tools at one point. It took half an hour to take the lock out, and in that time I learned the name for nearly every tool he used, and a lot about his life. And then finally, he pushed my door open, and I breathed a sigh of relief as my couch came into sight. Logan said something about fitting the door with a new lock, and I moved towards the kitchen counter, my eyes locked on my phone. I snatched it off the counter and unlocked it, only to find an empty screen. No missed calls, no new messages. I scowled and put it down on the counter again.

Then, a muffled curse came from the behind me, and a loud thud as something hit the ground. I spun around, my thoughts running almost painfully through my head as my eyes sought out first the bloodied tool on the carpet, and then Logan, cradling his hand against his chest as profanity and profanity fell from his mouth. My lips parted and my eyes widened, and my nails clawed at my thighs, leaving angry red marks scattered across my skin. It was an all-consuming pain, one I would never in my life forget. It burned my throat, and I could only think of one thing.

Blood.

* * *

_If you enjoyed that, continue to read this story from the link posted above. _

_I am sorry that I could not continue writing this, but the author that has taken it has agreed to keep me involved (yay!) _


End file.
